


Dance with the Devil

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [15]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jealousy, M/M, Rejection, but changes his mind, he can't stand another male with him, i can't tag things well, yonekuni rejects shirou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dismissing his “friend”, Yonekuni is plagued by dreams that haunt him day after day whenever he closes his eyes to sleep.  Determined to get to the bottom of this and the rumors that have been spreading, he stumbles onto something he wasn’t supposed to see.  Dragged into a plot by someone who claims to be Shirou’s grandfather, he never thought his world would spiral out of control.  Will he ever be relieved of the dreams that haunt him?  Will he be able to accept the one person who loves him and what would he do if he was taken away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The hallway seemed longer than it actually was as he stumbled, his body trembling in attempts to regain whatever heat he lost in the classroom. The air conditioning was broken again for the second time this month, only this time being awoken by a hand shaking him instead of in the nurses office. He could still feel the heat from where Iinchou touched him and though he normally would have snapped, slapped or smashed something to get the male away from him. But at the moment, he didn’t care. All he cared about was the heat that seemed to radiate from where his former friend touched him. His body still turned on, begging and ready to go, not that he would admit it. His jacket pulled from his locker, leaving the school and stumbling his way home.

Stepping inside the warm apartment, barely able to toe off his shoes before heading straight for the shower. Pushing clothing up and off, tossing his shirt and jacket into a corner while pushing his pants down and leaving them to pool at his feet. Turning the water on to the highest temperature setting, he stepped under the spray of scalding water, groaning with relief. Under the spray of water, he stared down at his aching fleshing, warming up the best he could. Grabbing the soap, washing his body slowly as he tried to ignore the begging of his body. Soaping up his arms and legs, the rest of his body before pausing at his twitching flesh.

Closing his eyes, he gave in and wrapped his hand around his flesh. Cries echoing in his ears as images assaulted him, the sound of begging and the feel of a hot body below him. Pressing his partner into the mattress and falling into his lover’s body. His breathing harsh, almost drowning out the sound of the water. Shoulder’s shaking, a groan pulled from his chest as he came, cursing out a name that would haunt him. Why him? Why not any of the girls that flock to him with just a crook of his finger? Staring down at his cum that stand his hand before washing it away under the flow of water, he shook his head. He couldn’t think of it right now, not when he didn’t want to admit that his body was turned on from being touched by iinchou.

Grabbing a towel and drying off, hoping that by the time he lay in his warm bed, the dreams would at least give him a break. A chance to get a full night’s sleep. He never got what he wanted, waking up the following morning, the same way he woke up for the coming days, weeks and months. Each morning bringing him closer and closer to the edge. To do something he never thought he would be doing. Each morning brought him to class, having to sit next to the one who seemed to torment him in his dreams. To watch him interact with fellow classmates. To see the easy way the male was able to handle others and their problems. Desperately trying to ignore the one he rejected as a friend, going as far to snapping at him when he seemed to be too happy. To give tongue lashing comments all the while ignoring the twinge he felt in his chest when he saw shoulders fall.

His dreams became more vivid when he was exhausted, turning to girls to try to rid himself of said dreams. Summer gave way, rumors spreading rampant around the school campus. Rumors that involved Iinchou and the mysterious foreign exchange student that had been hanging around him as of late. The way the offending male’s hands would linger on Iinchou’s shoulder, he fought with himself, preventing himself from getting up. Only saying words that he knew would hurt Iinchou.

Finally giving in to the urge to find out what had caused rumors to grow out of control before he stumbled across the one the rumors were about. Standing outside the doorway, eavesdropping on the conversation going on in the student council room between the chair woman, principle, Iinchou and a stranger who spoke in a broken foreign accent, noticing several others that stood off to the side. Craning his neck to see the process, forcing down everything he had as not to get caught. His eyes widened as the stranger turned towards iinchou, seeing hands on the male’s shoulder before narrowing.

He must have made a sound as the stranger jerked his head up, muttered words towards the chairwoman and the stranger that had come out of the shadows. The sound of rustling as the woman walked towards him, her eyes narrowing as she took in his appearance. ”Is there something you need, Madarame-kun?” The sharp tone of voice from the woman in front of him. Cursing under his breath before stepping forward and away from the doorway, into the student council room. The slight sound of his name as the male’s head jerked up, a look over a shoulder before eyes looked away from him.

“Hmm, just as well that you’re here,” the chair woman muttered as she stepped aside and back to the foreigner. Watching suspiciously as the foreign turned to a person who had stepped away from the wall and murmured quietly before the person headed to the chair woman and spoke quietly. He couldn’t hear what was being spoken, only seeing the nod before being confronted. ”Madarame-kun, it seems we’ll be needing you for some important matters.” The authority in the woman’s voice seemed to speak for its self.

Further into the room, the door closing behind him, the foreigner didn’t wait to be introduced and instead, stepped forward to stand in front of him. As tall and broad shouldered as him, only older, he didn’t understand the language that was being spoken, only being interrupted by the woman who had been translating. Being turned to before he could hear the translator speaking. ”You seem to know my grandson, how long has he been under a spell?” Her words seemed to echo in his ears, forcing him to struggle and understand.

“A spell? What are you talking about? And why does this have anything to do with me?” Not bothering to wait for an answer, he turned to leave. The muttering of the foreigner, dull in the back of his mind while the hand on his shoulder stopped him. ”Do you understand what kind of position you’re in? Despite you being from a strong family, you’re really close to being held back from missing so many days.” Looking over his shoulder before jerking away and turned to face the group. His eyes unconsciously searched out the quiet boy that was being held off to the side, flanked by what looked like a body guard.

Blue eyes widened as he recognized the body guard. The same one who had been hanging around the male. Talking quietly, though it seemed to be a one sided conversation. From his spot, he could see the faint blush on the guard’s cheeks before turning his attention away, he couldn’t stand to watch the flirting of two guys. ”You see, Madarame-kun, you may very well be the key we-, well, he,” she pointed to the large man to the side. ”Needs to remove what has been done to his grandson.”

“Remove?” Echoing what was said, his gaze darted to Iinchou, catching the look the boy gave him while something twinged inside his chest while the voice of the older male pulled him away. ”Yes, remove.” A heavy sigh, confused and curious. Hands pushed him towards the couch Iinchou occupied, forcing him down while his hand brushed against his former friend’s hand. A shot of warmth filled him, suppressing the shudder that ran through him, images flashed through his mind of cries and moans, the feel of hands clawing at him. Rubbing his eyes, waiting for them to start.

“I guess I should start from the beginning,” the older male sighed as he took a seat across from him. ”You see, my only daughter ran off twenty years ago.” He struggled to understand through the broken Japanese before the translator jumped in. ”She ran off with a boy she met when he was studying over seas. Leaving behind the arranged marriage that was set up.” Voice trailing off as the older male spoke rapidly in what must have been his native tongue. ”I would have never known that she and her husband died, let alone them having a child. Leaving behind their young son.” The translator paused, letting him soak in all that was side before inclining his head for them to continue. Chancing a look out of the corner of his eyes to see Iinchou bite his bottom lip and clench his hands in his lap. He couldn’t help but focus on lips as the one beside him released the hold he had, licking his bottom lip.

“If I hadn’t pushed the arrange marriage, she wouldn’t have ran off,” he gave a little snort of disgust, placing his hands on his knees. ”Even so, what doesn’t this have to do with me?” He didn’t flinch at the angry look sent towards him. ”If you would be a little patient, he’s getting to that.” The translator said, cutting his protest with a look. ”There’s a spell on my grandson. A spell that y daughter was a master at placing and it seems that the only way to release the spell involves you.” Opening his mouth to speak, the hand on his stopped him. Once again heat filled him, making him ache and want. Pulling his hand away, he heard the sound of amazement.

He looked upon the two sitting together. Could catch the longing looks his grandson gave the blond, the same looks his daughter gave to the one she loved. Turning to the translator to speak quietly, watching out of the corner of his eyes to see the blond boy sneak glances at his grandson. Little looks that Shirou didn’t notice, but he did. Straightening up, focusing on the reactions of the two in front of him. He wasn’t about to screw this up the way he lost his daughter. As the translator spoke for him, he could see his grandson look up, the widening of gray eyes and he was hit with the resemblance of his daughter. He wanted to reach out to the boy, to teach him the way his mother would have wanted. To fill in the gap in the family when his daughter disappeared.

“Wait on god damn minute!” The roar of rage startled the group. ”All you’ve done is spout nonsense about your daughter and grandson, but what does this have to do with a spell and me?”

“IT has have everything to do with you since the only way it can be released is to be one with the one you love.” The corners of his lips twitched, stretching into a big smile at the way the blond heavyweight seemed to pale and the way his grandson blushed a deep red. Movement to the side caught his attention, inclining his head to the person who entered. ”And that’s where you come in. You’re the one who’s going to release the spell place on Shirou.”

His name used for the first time, his head jerked up and he could feel his heart throb when Yonekuni unconsciously brushed against him as he tried to protest. He was still in shock to learn that he was adopted and that the man in front of him was his grandfather all the while unable to understand what they were talking about. He didn’t understand how they could have figured out he loved Yonekuni. ”All right, that’s it!” The sudden feel of a tight grasp on his wrist, of being pulled to his feet only to bump into Yonekuni’s back as the blond suddenly stopped.

“I can’t let you leave, not when I’m so close to bringing home my long lost heir.”

“All you’ve done is babble. I shouldn’t have to listen to a monkey.” He didn’t see the chairwoman pale at his words and while others seemed to fear the outburst, the older gentleman just chuckled. ”I can see why you thought I was a monkey. I never you gave you a clue, but I’m far from a monkey.” Through broken Japanese did Yonekuni understand. The spark, a flare before he dropped the wrist he was holding. ”No-NO! It can’t be!” He spun around and faced the quiet boy, the confused look on the male’s face. Grasping tightly to Shirou’s shoulders, leaning in.

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me that you’re madararui? I wouldn’t have chosen you to be my friend!” Harsh words left his lips, never seeing the person approach him from behind. A touch to his back, looking over his shoulder to see his mother. Blue eyes widened, unable to do anything as a white noise filled his ear. The last thing he heard was his name being called and the feel of arms coming up.

Shirou’s gripped tightly to Yonekuni as he fell to his knees, struggling to keep the blond from slumping to the floor. Confused and angry, his eyes going from the older male who claimed to be his grandfather to the woman who easily knocked out Yonekuni. ”Thank you for the favor, madam,” the older male’s accent seemed to linger as he talked. ”You now have access to Russia’s interior to conduct your business without retaliation from the family. You’ll have your son back as soon as he fulfills what is expected of him.” He could see the smile grow on the blond woman’s face. ”But! You mustn’t touch my grandson.” The smile on the woman’s face faltered before she murmured her understanding. Holding the blond close, Shirou watched as the woman approached him, gently touching his forehead in the same manner She touched Yonekuni.

The faint sounds of arguing echoed in his ears before everything went black.

Silence filled the room as the heated argument ended before the foreign man sighed and shook his head. Motioning for the translator to come forward, speaking quickly in his native tongue before the translator nodded and spoke up. ”He says he’s got a suite reserved for an occasion such as this.” Waving over the body guard from the corner and barked out an order, watching as the dark haired boy was lifted into the body guard’s arms. As his grandson was carried out, he lifted the blond boy his grandson was so enamored with.

Eyelids heavy, heart pounding for reasons he wasn’t sure of as he struggled to wake up. He knew his body was shivering, cold seeping into him from everywhere, even as he struggled to grab blankets in his sleep. Finally managing to open his eyes, wishing he could see more than just blurry to the point that he was just tempted to close his eyes and let the darkness take him. That was, until he felt a familiar heat, so familiar that it tickled the back of his mind, reminding him of a time that he thought he forgotten. Reaching out, hands find and grasping, pulling himself closer to the head he so desperately needed and wanted. Fitting his body, curving to get closer while he breathed deeply, a sweet scent called out to him, lulling him into a sleep so peaceful, he couldn’t remember the last time he slept so well.

The warmth spread through him as he dreamed. Dreaming of what could have happened, sounds of pleasure as his name was echoed in his ears. The loving touch, whispers of feelings so true that he knew they couldn’t be a lie. Dreamt of a future that he knew could happen. That was until his dream changed, watching his lover walk off without looking back. A half hearted wave goodbye, leaving him to himself. His grip tightened, the murmur of his name reached his ears while movement in his arms stirred him. Eyes fluttering open, the feeling of being alone left still in his mind as he tried looked around with blurry eyes, seeing familiar dark hair like he saw during the last time he swam.

It was only when he heard the sound of his name being spoke, a low sound that resembled a moan. His body jerking up, immediately regretting the action as his head throbbed with pain. Hand to his head, as if he was trying to stop the pain, looking around the room to see unfamiliar walls and decorations. He wanted to ask where he was, the body next to him shifted and a familiar voice again spoke.

“Iinchou?” The muttered sound of his name before his eyes widened, pushing back the blankets and noticing that his body was naked. Glancing over, seeing the pale, naked back before jumping out of the bed and scrambling away. More sounds from the one on the bed, watching as the blankets slipped away further, giving him a better view before turning his back. Blood racing and body pulsating, ignoring the sleepy voice behind him.

“Madarame?” Licking his lips and tensing his shoulders, grabbing a blanket to cover himself up before chancing a look over his shoulder. Seeing the mussed hair, sleepy eyes while pale skin against dark sheets seemed to enhance the look the male was unconsciously giving off. The blush to iinchou’s cheeks as the boy looked away from him, shivering a little and not because of the cold, he got a closer look at the room. Large and extravagant, spacious before stepping away from the bed and towards the door, reaching for the door handle only to find it gone. One hand holding the blanket up, covering himself with it while his other hand pounded on the door, demanding a response. When none came, he turned towards the figure on the bed, sitting in the same spot he had left him earlier.

“Why don’t you tell me what’s going on?” His words hung in the air, the rustling of blankets before Shirou spoke. ”I know as much as you do.” Expecting to see the boy flinch at the angry look he sent, the firm resolve startled him. He wasn’t used to seeing others standing up to his glare, about to speak, hearing the male’s voice stopped him. ”It’s a shock to find out that my parents aren’t my real parents.” The heavy sigh, his eyes trained on the arch of th dark haired male’s neck. ”How did he find out the secret that I’ve been trying so hard to hide and get over.” Secret? His gaze leaving the boy’s neck, up to see the flush of cheeks.

“What do you mean “your secret”? That you’re madararui?” He waited for the male to deny it, to say something to easy the frustration inside but nothing came, only the confused look when Shirou asked what that was. Shaking his head, he didn’t want to explain it. Didn’t want to go into detail until he knew further information. ”If that’s not your secret, then what is?” Watching as color seemed to flood cheeks, lips opening and words flowing out, leaning closer to hear and ordering him to say it again.

“That I love you,” his voice trailed off as he confessed his feelings for Yonekuni. The silence in the room seemed deafening , waiting to hear the blond’s response to his confession. Heart pounding, feeling his body trembling with trepidation and released the breath he held when he got a response. ”Love? What a joke, there’s no such thing as love.” Look up into Yonekuni’s blue eyes, his breath frozen in his throat at the expression of disgust. All the hurt he had felt during the years of his fruitless love seemed to pale as to what he felt at the moment. His hands clenched at the blankets on his lap, he should have kept his mouth shut if he knew this was going to be the answer he received for his confession.

The temperature of the room seemed to drop slowly, chilling the air further as he noticed the trembling in Yonekuni’s body, knowing that the one he loved was desperately trying to warm up. Slipping from the bed, grabbing and wrapping a sheet around his hips when he didn’t spot his clothing. Taking the blanket he had been using, carrying it towards the shivering figure on the other side of the bed. Trying to hand it to Yonekuni, getting his hand slapped away as the blond kept his gaze from him.

“I don’t want it-” The blond’s voice stopped at the stern expression the dark haired male wore. ”I don’t care if you don’t want it, I don’t want you to freeze,” voice trailing off, he kept himself still. Watching as Shirou leaned in and wrapped the soft blanket around his bare shoulders and swallowed hard. Attempting to hold back a sound that rose in his throat at the sight of the male’s bare chest while a familiar scent tickled his nose. Warmth of the blanket around his shoulders, soaking in what heat he could.

A gentle brush against his jaw, more heat while he tried to hide his body’s reaction to the touch before turning his head, hiding his gaze away from enquiring eyes. Even just the thought of knowing the male was looking at him kept his body from calming down, a lingering touch to his hand. Losing track of time, forgetting how long he sat there.

Only hearing rustling before him, a touch to his bare knee, his head turning and eyes widening as a hand slipped under the blanket he wore. He couldn’t prevent the sound of approval that slipped from his throat, feeling his flesh jump when the male’s hand slipped further up to his upper thigh. Seeing eyes glance up at him, as if the one before him was attempting to seek permission. Biting his lip, closing his eyes when he felt wet heat surround him. Knowing he should push the male away, should be disgusted by the mere touch of Shirou but at that moment, he couldn’t think. Couldn’t concentrate on anything but the hot heat that surrounding him.

Gentle scraping of teeth against him, the way the male’s tongue seemed to wrap around him and such him just right. Clenching his hands at the side, fighting with himself to keep from pulling the male closer. To fuck his mouth like he did in his dreams. To pull him up and onto him, touch him in places that he was sure to make him moan. Sounds in the back of his mind buzzed, ignoring them in favor of opening his eyes slowly to watch himself disappear in the heat the male called a mouth.

Lashes fluttered, gray eyes looking up at him before slipping his cock from the heat only to be nuzzled down the side. Swollen lips abandoned his heard cock in favor of whispering his name, leaning into take his lips. The rumble in his chest got louder as he reachd out.

The feel of hands on his shoulders, his name being spoken in a worried voice as he struggled to understand. Eyes fluttering open, blurry and fuzzy, all he could see was the shadowed figure above him. Mouth opening, trying to speak and only able to reach out, wondering if this was an illusion. His name being called again, wanting to tell him and reassure him that he was fine. The gentle touch to his jaw before his eyes closed once more.

Cursing to himself, pulling the blond fully onto the bed, hoping that he could warm Yonekuni the only way he knew how. Laying Yonekuni down on the bed, letting his rest on the pillow, he tried to move away when he felt the exceptionally tight grasp on his wrist, giving him the wrong ideas. Whispering the male’s name, he brushed aside blond bangs, wondering what he was going to do and how he needed to get over the feelings that caused him nothing but heart ache. Still, trailing finger tips across Yonekuni’s cheeks and down his jaw line, he wished just once that the blond could feel some kind of emotion towards him. Feeling the relaxed grip on him relax, pulling his hand free and made sure that the blond was fully wrapped in the blankets, he got up to look around.

Amenities taken care of, looking for the thermostat and his clothes, unable to find either before shivering himself, as if the temperature dropped more. Returning to the bed from the bathroom, glad to have found a robe hanging in the bathroom for them, though he wished it was a little longer, he couldn’t complain. Sitting on the side of the bed that he had woken up from earlier, feeling arms come up to wrap around his hips as the blond pulled himself closer. Nuzzling and mumbling in his sleep. He wished things could go back to the way they were, back to a time where yonekuni thought of him as a “friend”. Back to a time when Yonekuni would visit him at night, whispering words in his ears, words that he knew were false.

In his sleep, dreams still plagued him. Memories of someone who wasn’t him as he laid back, watching the sleek body above him move. An arched neck, eyes following droplets of sweat before seeing a tongue peek out to lick at lips as he was ridden. Watching as lips moved, hearing words spoken of true feelings that matched the look in gray eyes that stared down at him. The soothing touch to his skin, hands sliding up his chest while his own hands slid and rubbed as the rocking motions slowed. Pulling the male down to taste lips that parted for him, slipping in for more than just a taste while his hand soothed down the male’s back. Only pulling back to whisper his name, never knowing that the one he dreamed about was touching him.

It was only when he woke up, did he catch the touch. Immediately missing the warmth when the hand pulled back, wanting to voice and tell Shirou that he could still touch, but didn’t. Sitting up slowly, blankets that were wrapped around him slipped away and down to pool at his waist. Glancing around the room then the window, seeing that night had fallen, he wanted to ask how long he was out but when he caught sight of the table in the corner. Standing up, uncaring about his nudity walking to the table, their school books and papers, along with a folded paper bag. Reaching for the bag and opening it up, biting his tongue before turning the bag upside down to dump the contents on the table.

Several bottles of lubrication and, looking closely at two of the boxes that were among the lubrication, toys. A flush to his cheeks and a glance to the blushing boy on the bed. ”When did this show up?” Holding up the lubrication, watching eyes widen behind glasses. ”No, I woke up as they were leaving.” He heard Shirou talk but couldn’t understand what he was saying as his mind took over, supplying him with images from his dreams.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, it wouldn’t do him any good to think about such nonsense. Not when he was already partially turned on as it was, glancing down at his body to see his cock fully harden before slamming the lubrication on the table and made his way to the bathroom. The second the door closed, he locked it and breathed deeply, trying and failing to calm himself . Bracing his hands on the counter, dropping his head to keep from looking at himself in the mirror. Steeling himself from getting any ideas, turning the water on and splashing himself, attempting and failing to wash away the flush he wore. Finally looking in the mirror, seeing a shower and a robe behind him before pulling the robe off the hanger then tossing it onto the counter before turning the water onto the highest setting.

A glance at the door, stepping under the flow of water, letting scalding water cascade down his head and back. Under the flow of water, he thought of how to deal with the situation and how the hell he was going to get out of there. The insistent throb, pulling his attention from trying to get out of there to the fact that he was still turned on by the thought of the male on the bed using the toys. Of hearing the male swallow and beg for a touch from him. Shuddering, his hand sliding down his chest, thumbing his soft nipples until they hardened before down further. Fingertips against the sensitive tip, feeling the beading fluid leak out. Gathering and spreading, letting the flow of water rinse away his pre-cum while his fingers curled around himself. Movements fast and rough, leaning against the wall as he tried to imagine anyone but the one in the room.

Breathing labored, eyes sliding close as he gave in.

Sounds of the shower filtered through the door, drowning out his sigh that escaped. He was just as surprised Yonekuni was to see the items on the table, he didn’t know the bag contained lubrication and, swallowing hard, toys. He would have gotten up when he woke up, would have tried to get out but with arms around him that seemed to tighten with movement, the feeling of welcoming flesh against his back. Once the door had closed and the click of the lock, he managed to remove arms from around his waist and slip from the bed to the bathroom in hopes of calming down. A brief touch to his back and felt the cool, trying fluid that marked where Yonekuni rubbed against him.

Flushing at his thoughts, hearing more sounds coming from the bathroom before he got up to look at the items on the table. Flipping through papers that were stacked in the center, along with their books, his eyes scanned over the lubrication and toys. Picking one of the toys up, cheeks heating up before setting the item back down before spotting a note on the edge of the table. Grabbing and reading, swallowing as he finished the short letter that explained everything, his head jerking up when the bathroom door opened. Unable to turn his gaze away as Yonekuni walked out, tightening the belt of the robe he wore. The defined chest, seeing droplets that seemed to cling to the blond’s skin. When he looked up to see blue eyes burrowing in him, holding back the sound of disappointment when Yonekuni gave a tsk of disgust.

Grabbing the stack of papers and the books, heading back to the bed to smooth out the blankets and comforter as he took a seat. Though he felt comfortable in the faint chill of the room, his own body heat working for him, he knew the blond was shivering as he felt the bed dip when Yonekuni took a seat on the opposite side of the bed. Could easily see the trembling of the body beside him as he looked out of the corner of his eyes before turning his attention back to the work in his lap. About to turn the page of one of the books, the hand on the page and the familiar voice in his ears stopped him.

“Iinchou- or would you prefer me to call you “Fujiwara”?” Eyes up towards the blond’s face, he couldn’t read the expression Yonekuni wore. When he gave him his preference, licking his lips nervously, never expecting the following words. ”So tell me, Fujiwara,” the pressure of the hand against the book became harder as the blond leaned in, closer still. ”What made you fall in love with me? Is it because of what I am? That I’m a heavyweight? My linage and bloodline? Or is it because y family’s rice and you found out, wanting a piece of it? Are you like those-”

His voice died, his mocking tone with it as the male looked at him with wide eyes. Easily seeing the hurt in wide, gray eyes and the way the hand clenched the pencil the boy held. Brushing away something from his eyes with his free hand as he watched. ”Why do you think of my feelings as a joke?” The sharp stab in his chest at the sight of the mail in pain, struggling for an answer he knew he didn’t have. The sounds of paper being shuffled, books being pushed to the side as he watched the male turn to face him, swallowing hard at the sight of skin peeking through the gap in the robe that Fujiwara wore. ”I’ve love you for so long, ever since I saw you swimming in middle school. Through the torment of pretending to be your friend just so I could be close to you.” He heard the pained laugh, the forced smile before Fujiwara looked away.

Silence filled the void between them as Yonekuni struggled to come to terms with what the male told him. Love? Then he wasn’t joking when he first admitted the confession. ”As for what you said earlier, I don’t care about money or whatever your linage is. Or that matter, a heavyweight. What ever that is.” A sigh from the upset male, watching as the boy got up, giving him one last glance as he collected the papers and books. ”I fell in love with you at first sight, before I even got to know you.”

Watching the robed figure walk to the plush chair that adorned the corner, flicking on the lamp before taking a seat. He watched as the male situated himself, giving him one last glance before working on the papers that were left for them. Laying back on the bed, turning his back to the quiet male, he curled up in his blankets and lost himself in his thoughts. Trying to comprehend the one who claimed to love him. Just the thought of someone loving him for himself and nothing else made his heard race with excitement, chancing one last glance over his shoulder before trying to sleep.

The following day was nearly the same as the day before, losing track of time inside the large room. Neither lacked anything, except for their freedom. Food and drink were provided while they slept, Yonekuni hadn’t figured out how they knew when they slept. Time slowly dragged on, filling the void with awkward conversation while his gaze would slide away and down. Always down, to the side of Fujiwara’s neck then to the pale chest and flat nipples that he could only imagine tormenting until they harden only to tease them further. Doing so just to hear his name leaving lips that he knew would part for him.

But the worst for him was waking up in the middle of the night, the chill of the room forcing him to curl up behind the sleeping male. Turned on each and every time he woke up, pulling away from the hot heat that seemed to radiate off of Fujiwara. Each night was the same way, pushing him closer. To give in and take what his body wanted, to slide his hand down and get them both off.

It was only when he woke up in the middle of the night on the fifth day staying there, though he couldn’t be sure of the amount of days that they’ve spent locked up. Waking up to find Shirou gone from the side of the bed and the sound of the shower running, reaching out to feel the area the male had vacated, finding it still warm to the touch. Laying his head back down on the pillow, wondering when such thoughts started. Having come to terms that the male loved him and was madararui, now he couldn’t help the curiosity in finding out what type gave off that much heat.

Eyes sliding closed while his hand slid down the inside of his robe as he imagined everything. Feeling his flesh twitch in anticipation of guessing what he’d look like. Just as his fingers were curling around himself, the sound of the bathroom door clicking closed and footsteps to the bed. Mentally cursing to himself for not paying attention, for not hearing the shower shut off. Keeping his hand in place under the blankets, feeling the presence at his side while he feigned sleep. The dip of the bed on the other side, the fresh scent that seemed to be laced with something extra, a scent that called to his soul. A primal call that made him feel restless.

Keeping his eyes closed, the feel of a hand brushing away his bangs, leaving him longing for more. The faint whisper of his name, his hand shot out as his eyes opened, grabbing Shirou by his wrist. ”I want to know why you’ve been haunting my dreams. Why can’t I get you out of my mind? Why do I hear your-”

Words froze in his throat when he caught sight of a drop of water that had fallen from dark hair and onto the broad chest inside the robe Fujiwara wore. The little droplet of water clinging to the pale, flat nipple like a life line and further down, his eyes followed down pale skin until it was absorbed by the robe the male wore. Mouth suddenly dry, he found himself pulling Shirou under him as he braced himself on his hands, looking down at the startled male. Licking his lips, eying the body below him, wanting nothing more then to strip the robe off and let his eyes feast.

To see if reality could match up with his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Staring down into shocked gray eyes, leaning in more as he fought with himself. Catching movement as lips parted and a sound resembling his name reached his ears, followed by a low moan when legs shifted under him. His hand forcing down Shirou’s, refusing to release the hand he held, ignoring the wince of pain he saw flash across the male’s face. Emotions filled wide eyes as he struggled to come to terms with what he was about to do. Feeling his flesh start to throb, begging for some sort of relief inside the male’s body. Watching as a tongue peeked out, licking at dry lips and he found himself following the movement with his eyes.

Ducking his head down, close enough to brush his lips against those that parted even further, he felt himself tremble in anticipation. A ragged groan before he took the male’s lips, releasing his hold on Shirou’s hands to grasp at Shirou’s jaw tightly, turning his head to just the right angle. Swallowing the gasp of surprise while hands that had been released came up and around, cupping the back of his head, fingers sliding through his hair gently. Eyes fluttering close as his head tilted, deepening the kiss as he tasted the one under him. He couldn’t suppress the shudder of desire that ran through him when Shirou’s tongue hesitantly touched his, slipping in and tasting him the way he tasted Shirou.

Hand slipping from Shirou’s jaw, down the side of his neck as he pulled away from the kiss, licking his lip to catch the lingering taste on his lips. Shrugging off his robe, pushing it away as he took lips once again while his hands, he nipped and bit on the swollen bottom lip. Rubbing his thumb along where he had bit, biting his tongue when Shirou’s tongue peeked out to lick at his thumb as it passed by. The flushed cheeks, the way the one below him looked up at him. Emotion in dark eyes, lips that would reveal true feelings and he couldn’t stand it any longer, pushing aside the robe Shirou wore and bared more of the broad chest.

Hand reaching out, rubbing over the flat nipple that caught his attention earlier, gently at first. As it slowly started to harden, nuzzling against the side of the neck that was offered all the while gently twisting and pinching. Reveling in the sounds that the one below him, his name coming out as a groan, between the pleading and begging. Once he was sure the nipple he tormented as red and aching, he switched the the neglected one while licking at the crook of Shirou’s neck and shoulder, licking at the skin that seemed to flow with an unknown scent. Driving him crazy with want, making him want to throw away what little control he had left and do what his soul was begging him to do.

Teeth sinking in where the scent was the strongest, thickest, pulling himself back when hands slipped from the back of his head. Down and around to his chest, fingers splaying across his chest as the Shirou looked up at him. “Yonekuni,” a breath sound when Shirou’s fingers found and thumbed his nipples before being pushed back by the male. Under him, finding himself on his back as Shirou knelt above him, swallowing at the sexiness and sensuality that seemed to surround the male. His body shuddering as a hot hand trailed down his chest, abandoning his nipples in favor for his straining flesh, watching as swift fingers teased the tip of his cock, clearing the tip of his pre-cum. His eyes widening as fingers were licked clean of his fluid before returning to wrap around him, moving slowly.

His heart skipped a beat as he flushed, excited and feeling his flesh jump in Shirou’s grasp, his hips joined the movements. Forcing himself deeper into the dark haired male’s grasp, cursing when the hand pulled away just as he was getting into it. Watching as Shirou got up from the bed, quietly walking towards the table, looking through the items that he dumped out earlier. Wishing he could know what the male was thinking, waiting as patiently as he could on the bed all the while slipping his hand down his body. His fingers knew exactly where to touch himself as he watched the bare back move, eyes sliding down to see the pale, firm ass. Flesh that seemed to taunt him with every movement before Shirou turned around, his eyes darting up to the boy’s face and enjoying the flush that graced cheeks.

As the bed dipped, his hand slipped away from his cock to help Shirou up, taking in the items that the male held in his hands. A bottle of lubrication and, eyes narrowing at the box, reading the words before smirking, one of the toys that were with the lubrication. Easily seeing the uncertainty in Shirou’s gray eyes, he knew the male was questioning him in his mind. If he was being rational, he wouldn’t be here. Wouldn’t be on the verge of finding out if reality was better than his dreams. Wouldn’t be so close to finding out why heat seemed to drawing him in. He wouldn’t let this chance go, not when he was so close.

Reaching for and grabbing the bottle to Shirou, his words lingered in the air while the nervous boy licked his lips. “Show me how you want it. How you want me.” A smirk graced his face as he watched Shirou fidget under his gaze only to be confused when the bottle was tossed aside. Lifting Shirou’s head by his chin, a brief kiss before lips trailed away and down, watching as the dark head dipped as he moved further down. Lips finding spots along his neck to suck and nibble, bite and mark in ways that he wanted to mark the male. The soft nuzzling of a nose against his chest before the sharp sting of teeth and the soothing touch of a tongue to the spot, as if Shirou was trying to soothe the mark he left. Gray eyes flicking up to his, catching a look sent up to him and Yonekuni was reminded of a predator who had caught his prey. The heat of the male’s gaze seemed to burn him, turning his eyes to look away, a little uncomfortable with feelings that were easy to read.

A nibble to his nipple, feeling a hand sliding between them while the mouth seemed occupied with his chest, silently groaning when Shirou’s hand curled around him. He wanted to buck into the touch, force himself deeper like earlier, only this time the mouth abandoned his chest. Lips raining bites and kisses, sucks and licks to his skin when he felt the swipe of a tongue against his flesh. Warm puffs of air against his heated skin, warming him even further as fingers danced around him. Teasing and fleeting touches left him wanting more as a hot tongue swiped around the head of his engorged flesh, he leaned back on his elbows while his head tossed back. Never feeling something like this, exceeded the dreams that had been plaguing him. Exceeded his imagination and anything he ever felt in his life.

Hands clenching at the blankets below, he had to hold himself back, let the male explore to his heart’s content and enjoy, but it was so hard to wait. Anticipation ate at him, his soul raging to pull the male under him and fuck him like he wanted to, wanted so much to make Shirou submit to him and give everything he had. Hands clenching tighter at the blankets as he struggled with the last of his control as hot heat enveloped him, the very faint feeling of teeth scraping along his sensitive flesh. Moving before he even realized it, grasping at Shirou’s upper arm and rolled them over so that he was above the dark haired male. “I can’t wait any longer,” he tried to explain when he saw the confused and slightly shocked expression that Shirou wore.

Moving to get comfortable as he knelt about Shirou, the feel of a small box bumping against his leg as he settled before he grabbed and opened it. The second item that Shirou had carried over from the table, removing the toy before giving the male a look. Coming with a set of batteries, a flick of the switch had the toy buzzing and vibrating violently in his hand before he lowered the intensity to just a low buzz. Kneeing Shirou’s legs apart, leaning in as he lowered and trailed the toy down the side of Shirou’s neck, watching the pulse point on the male’s neck race. Sounds of shock and surprise as he used the toy to tease nipples that had started to soften. Rubbing the egg vibrator until the nubs of flesh quickly harden, turning up the intensity higher as he switched from one nipple to the other, never giving them time to soften. Seeing the male bite his bottom lip before a ragged groan escaped, vaguely resembling his name.

Through hazy eyes, his vision cloudy, he couldn’t believe the blond was touching him like this. He had thought after hearing Yonekuni’s reaction to his confession days ago, that something like this could never happen. After years of waiting, this moment finally felt like a dream come true, the pressure of the toy against his body wouldn’t allow him to think any longer while he tried to suppress the sounds of pleasure that Yonekuni was conjuring from him. The vibrations from the toy against his nipples seemed to go on, giving a sigh of relief as Yonekuni pulled the toy away from the tortured nubs of flesh, biting his bottom lip when the toy trailed on. Eagerly anticipating the next touch, the feel of the toy being pulled away from him, away from his skin along with the touch of the blond.

Looking down, watching as the blond seemed to hesitate at. Head bowed, his gaze followed down to the sight where Yonekuni was hesitating at, the toy still vibrating in his hand. He could see the way the blond’s hand seemed to stop just above his hard cock, waiting to be touch and caressed by Yonekuni. It was easy to see the hesitation that filled the blond, knew that deep down that the one above him wouldn’t touch him there. He obviously wasn’t too comfortable yet. Feeling himself start to soften under the heated but blank gaze, about to give up as he pulled away, ready to hide away his naked body that obviously wasn’t up to Yonekuni’s taste but the strong grasp on his leg prevented him from moving any further.

“Don’t give up yet,” Yonekuni’s usual sturdy and full voice was gruff as his cheeks colored slightly before lips rained down on his body. Kisses dropped randomly on his skin while the hand on his leg crept upwards while forcing his legs to spread further, as if making more room for him. Hands grasping at the blankets below him while he breathed deeply, attempting to rein in some control of his racing heart when he felt the large hand wrap around him. Legs trembling, hearing the murmured words of wonder as Yonekuni explored him, fingers tightening around him while moving slowly, as if he was hesitant and afraid he would do something wrong.

He wanted to sit up to get a better view of Yonekuni’s hand. Wanted to see what the blond was doing when he was stopped by the look the blond had in his blue eyes. The hunger raging while his touch became nearly non existent, barely hearing the thud of the still buzzing toy as Yonekuni tossed it to the floor. Finding himself pinned, words spoken harshly as he listened to the blond telling him what he wanted to do to him. Of everything he wanted to subject him to, turning him one more and more with each word that left the blond’s lips, biting his lip as a groan of want rumbled out from his chest.

Barely hearing his voice as he confessed to the one below him over the sound of his heart pounding in his chest, his grasp on Shirou’s cock tightened as he moved. Words leaving his lips as he forced himself even closer, rubbing himself against the male as his hand tightened and moved, becoming covered in fluid. “Do you feel me?” A thrust of his hips, rubbing his erect flesh even more, seeing a shudder run through Shirou’s body and a hesitant nod. Watching as teeth seemed to chew a bottom lip, his free hand coming up to force the male from ruining his lip and instead, slipped a finger inside. Hissing at the feel of a tongue wrapping around his finger, little movements of his head as Shirou seemed to bob his head a little.

Pulling away his wet finger, rubbing it along the bottom lip as he leaned in and inhaled, his own body shuddering as the scent the male was unknowingly releasing. “I’ve suffered through so many dreams,” a lick to the side of Shirou’s neck, the opposite side of where he had sunk his teeth in. Up further, the tip of his tongue flicking at the lobe of Shirou’s ear before tracing the shell, all the while whispering. “Your cries in my ears as I push inside of you. The feel of you holding onto me tightly, pleading and begging for more.” The whimper of his name, the hands against his shoulders, the feeling of them clawing at him while his hand became wet with pre-cum. A whimper again, louder this time as his hand slipped away from the cock he held and down, teasing and palming taunt balls. Rubbing them gently. “And I’ve dreamt of touch you here,” the tips of his fingers rubbed and prodded the small puckered hole when he released the taunt sack to touch more. “Of sinking in here. Do you want me here?” Trailing his tongue up the underside of Shirou’s chin and to his lips, just a break away.

“You want me to fuck you, don’t you? Because I really do.” Against lips that parted for him, the hot flush that seemed to stain Shirou’s cheeks and the answer he wanted. A quick kiss, reaching and grabbing the lubrication, handing it to Shirou as he sat back on his heels to watch the male unscrew the cap and cover his fingers with the slick substance. Unable to tear his eyes away, watching with fascination as Shirou sat back against the headboard, tilting his hips towards him a little as he reached down. Licking his lips as he watched before covering his own fingers with lube and joining Shirou’s fingers. Slipping a finger in, a low moan at the heat and tightness he felt, unaware that Shirou had pulled his own finger away.

Watching the male’s expression as he slipped a second finger in, pressing and cursing when the intake of breath and the feel of Shirou’s body clamping down on him. Looking up from where his fingers pushing in and twisting to Shirou’s face, head tossed back as the male seemed to push back against his fingers. Spreading the lubrication as much as he could, looking back down to see the male’s body swallow his fingers and he could only imagine Shirou’s body swallowing his cock. Movement out of the corner of his eye, Shirou’s hand coming up to curl around himself. Fingers stopping their movements to watch Shirou touch himself, his eyes seemed to focus as a thumb swiped over the head, smearing away the fluid that had started to bead before pulling his fingers free. Quickly, almost fumbling, he covered himself with lubrication, fitting his knees under Shirou’s hips before stopping.

This wasn’t right, not the way he wanted this to progress. Slapping Shirou’s hand away and turning the male over onto his knees, realizing that he wanted it this way. “Yes, just like that.” His statement murmured, to himself while his partner tried to look over his shoulder at him. Pausing to eye the sight, licking his lips before continuing, the pale ass being kept up while he forced Shirou’s chest to the bed. “Just like that, your body haunts me in my dreams,” biting his bottom lip as Shirou’s ass seemed to rub against him, pushing back insistently. As if telling him to hurry. As much as he didn’t want to keep the male waiting, he enjoyed the thought of tormenting Shirou enough with just rubbing against the puckered hole. Teasing himself as much as the one under him, it was too much when he heard his name being called out in a voice that he couldn’t refuse.

With little thrusts of his hips, slowly sinking into the heat that seemed to marvel him, turning him on so much. Body shuddering as he came to a rest inside the male, the tightness that was wrapped around him seemed to suspend his ability to speak. Fighting to keep his eyes open, wanting nothing more than to let them close and fuck the hell out of Shirou. To steal all the heat he wanted and come back for more, knowing that the male would welcome him with open arms. Seeing the bare back in front of him, fitting himself over the back while his arms came around to wrap around Shirou’s chest while he nuzzled into the side of his lover’s neck. Never would he have thought that something like this would have happened and he couldn’t deny the excitement he felt.

Slowly moving, his hands wandering over Shirou’s chest while his hips rocked into the male’s body, his eyes focused on the arch of Shirou’s neck, watching the way male tried to look over his shoulder. Pulling Shirou upright while keeping his tempo slow and deliberately tortuous, he breathed heavily, laving the back of the male’s neck as he moved. Tasting the sweat that dotted the skin of Shirou’s neck while he tried to hold back sounds of pleasure. Feelings confessed once more, hearing Shirou telling him that he loved him as he came, forcing the male to look over his shoulder and stole lips in an awkward angled kiss. Releasing the hold he had on the male’s trembling body, forcing Shirou’s chest down to the bed while he felt himself coming closer. He didn’t want this to end, not the pleasure nor the heat, cursing himself for his lack of control, he came while biting the back of the neck that tempted him, flooding Shirou with his cum. Struggling to keep himself upright, feeling the heavy pounding of Shirou’s heart under his hand as he slipped his hand under the male’s chest, falling over.

Curled up behind the sleeping male, Yonekuni kept his eyes closed while he struggled to sleep, never seeing what was happening. Never would he have imagine having sex with a guy but he couldn’t deny the feelings that came to him while he laid with Shirou. Feelings that were confusing and tormenting him. After the first time, he couldn’t let Shirou go, laying back to watch the dark haired male ride him, enjoying the sound of his name leaving swollen lips. The sound of begging as he prevented him from coming, only giving in when Shirou bent down as he moved, clenching tightly to him. He did all that he wanted, all that he had been dreaming about. Spending time learning the male’s body.

Which spot turned him on with a lick and which spot that his fingers brushed up against that drove Shirou wild with desire. The clawing at his skin, bite marks and scratches that he knew would take a while to heal. He wanted the male to learn about him, want to hear his name leave those lips in a ragged groan. Wanted everything that Shirou had to offer. As he finally started to drift to sleep, his last thought was to try the shower and push him against the wall, to make him cry out. Pulling himself closer to the heat, losing himself in the first restful sleep he had for so long.

The temperature of the room hadn’t changed much, not that he really noticed as morning came too quickly. The sound of thunder rumbling in the distance before rain started to pelt the windows, creating a sound he couldn’t ignore. Slowly waking up, blankets that covered him slipped as he moved, feeling soft fur under his hands while heat seemed to intensify as he opened his eyes, rubbing them before fully being able to see. Heavy breathing caught his attention as he pulled back the blanket the covered the one beside him, revealing what he had been wondering. The large form a wolf, the rumbling of breathing while the tail lifted a little in his sleep before eyes slowly opened and the sound of Shirou’s soul retreating.

“Yonekuni,” the sleepy voice, seeing Shirou stretch out his arms before reaching out for him. A brief touch of a hand against his and he pulled the male on top of him. Weight above him, feeling the male shift to make himself comfortable as he straddled his hips, glancing up and wondering if the male had noticed. Several minute of silence before his fingers slid up long legs and up to the male’s cheek, cupping then trailing his fingers down the side of Shirou’s cheek. “You don’t notice, do you?” The confused look until he guided Shirou’s hands up to his head, watching as eyes widened. Watching the male scramble off of him and the bed, towards the bather room while he quietly got off the bed and followed behind.

“What-” He heard Shirou mutter to himself, entering the bathroom silently and watched with a little amusement as the male seemed to be in shock, glancing about in the mirror. While the male seemed too interest in finding out what was going on, Yonekuni couldn’t help letting his eyes fall down the bare back. Watching the tail sway with movements from its owner. The striking colors of gray, silver and white that seemed to make up the bushy tail, matching the set of ears that sat on top of pale hair. Little twitches of large ears, trying and catching whatever sounds it could and he found himself moving, hands slipping down to gently touch the base of the tail. Fingers gently rubbing where the appendage met lower back, enjoying the shiver of pleasure that raced down Shirou’s back. Hands slipping away from the tail, down to the pale ass, a rub and parting of cheeks with his hands before looking up at the male, looking into the mirror and catching gray eyes.

Insistent pushing back against his fingers, entranced by the way gray eyes seemed to call out for him. Eyes flashed at him as he grasped the newly unveiled madararui, rubbing himself against the ass that seemed to be begging for him, memorizing the way the male moved, pushing back against him. His low sounds of pleasure hissed out between clenched teeth, joining the groan of want from his lover.

It wouldn’t be until later that night, both of them sitting on the bed, finally enjoying the privacy they had. Oh, they had their privacy earlier that week and the previous, but the fact that they were more comfortable with each other made it easier on them. A bowl of fruit sat between them on the bed, several bottles of water to the side for their thirst, grabbed from the miniature refrigerator that stood in the far corner of the spacious room. Sitting cross legged in front of the male, listening as Shirou recounted what he could remember, which wasn’t much. Forcing down and hiding the emotion he felt, preventing from showing anything that would lead Shirou to believe his feelings would be returned. Uncomfortable with the feelings that he was attracted to the male. And yet, he couldn’t shake the urge to covet Shirou away, lock him up so that no one but him and only him could get close to the heavyweight. To snap at those that he thought would get close to Shirou.

Quietly watching the wolf eat, unable to tear his eyes away as the male licked at lips in a vain attempt to catch the juice of the fruit that trailed down his lips and chin. Easily seeing the flush on Shirou’s cheeks before the area was blanketed by the smell that had him in a tizzy just hours before. Trying to hide his reactions to Shirou’s scent, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of the male eating. Tongue peeking out again, at the corner of his lips and he was glad that the blanket he had covered his lap well enough to hide his excitement before bringing up a subject that he knew they had to get over.

“You know, after all this and all that has happened, don’t think that anything has changed between us.” Taking a drink from a bottle of water that he grabbed from the side. Over the edge of the plastic bottle, he watched and felt something twinge in his chest as he saw eyes widened and face pale. Ears laying flat against white hair and he wished, for one second, that he could talk what he said back when he thought he heard the whimper. But he couldn’t, the uncomfortable chuckle and the forced smile, along with the murmured words of “I understand”. The silence between them grew, as if the friendly and somewhat sexually charged atmosphere was never there. Listening as the wolf excused himself, movement caused the bowl of fruit to tip over and spill its contents while he wondered if he had screwed things up. Only a few minutes had passed, finding himself following behind to the door. The sound of water running, reaching and trying for the door knob, finding it unlocked before opening the door, startling Shirou as he splashed water on his face. Gray eyes glanced up at him in the mirror before looking away, the heavyweight apologizing, turning to him.

“Even though you said nothing’s changed, can we at least remain friends?”

Quietly watching the male, knowing that deep down, he didn’t want to be just friends. He wanted to be lovers, to be close to the heavyweight, to be one. Shocked by his thoughts, he didn’t answer, leaving the canine to to think the worst. When Shirou tried to get by him, almost forcing him away, his hand shot out to grab the male’s hand. “Um, we can be friends.” Watching patiently, waiting for Shirou’s expression and when he did see it, the smile the male wore didn’t reach his eyes, not like earlier. A sound of agreement as he gave the hand he held a squeeze.

Late that night, both deep asleep, Yonekuni just a foot from the restless canine. He didn’t feel the bed shift as the wolf move, trying to get comfortable. Turning on his side to face the sleeping blond, he couldn’t help the forlorn feeling. The hopelessness feeling that was building in the pit of his stomach. The words that Yonekuni had uttered hours ago seemed to echo in his head, unable to give him a peaceful rest. He had thought that with what had happened, he could finally be with the blond. But to hear the one he loved utter those words, telling him things would go back to the same way they were. The torment of having to hide his feelings for Yonekuni once again. Hopes and dreams had crashed around him, having to go back to being friends, swallowing as he reached out to touch the blond’s cheek. Pulling his hand away then the sound of the door opening slowly, starling him as he covered himself with more of the blanket. The faint light of the hallway gave him just enough to recognize the form of the one who claimed to be his grandfather.

“Shirou,” a whisper as the older male stepped further into the room, approaching the bed and handing him a small bag while a blond woman followed behind. Grabbing his robe that lay on the floor as he slipped from the bed, taking the bag and glanced at the woman, watching her curl her lip in disgust before walking into the bathroom. Closing and locking the door behind him, setting the bag on the counter and opened it. Glad to see clothes that he could wear, he pulled out a shirt, pants and a pair of underwear, he struggled pulling on his shirt and pants. Glancing in the mirror, seeing that his soul was no longer showing. He knew he had to thank Yonekuni for showing him that, though he wondered how he was going to do it. His eyes lingered on the marks that Yonekuni left on his neck, flushing when he remembered the little reward that the blond gave him when he successfully pulled his soul back.

Only when faint sounds from the other side of the door, knowing that the older male and woman must be talking in hushed voices did he pull himself out of his thoughts and finished getting dressed. Slipping socks and shoes on, he unlocked the door and saw his grandfather waiting for him by the door. Quickly making his way back to the bed, whispering the blond’s name, his hand cupping a cheek before leaving the hotel room that had become their home for almost two weeks.

Pulling out what inner strength he had, he looked up to the older man as the door was left ajar, no doubt for the blond woman inside. “It seems that your partner did his job in lifting the spell.” Partner? He flushed at the thought. “N-no, he’s not my partner,” he tried to explain, walking beside the male as they walked down the hallway. The older male mustn’t have heard him, speaking to him through broken Japanese did Shirou understand. “Wait, wait. Is that why the door was looked from the outside and the inside handle removed?” A nod from the older male. “So then, how did you-” His question interrupted as they reached the elevator.

“That you love him?” Answering, entering the elevator and giving the room he left behind a forlorn look, his view cut as the doors of the machine closed. “You had the same look that your mother, my daughter, had when she introduced your father to me.” A heavy sigh, a mutter in a language that he didn’t understand before he looked away. When the doors opened was the machine came to a rest, surprised to find the lobby empty. “Come, I’ll tell you all about your mother over dinner,” easily able to see the embarrassed expression on the man’s face as he apologized as Russian words slipped into his speech. Following the formidable male to the restaurant that was located to the side of the lobby. Being seated at a table, the waiter handing them each a menu before leaving.

Both ignoring the menu that was placed in front of them, the older male reached into his jacked that was hung on the back of his chair. Pulling out a small disc and handed it to him. “This is yours.” He must have had a questioning look on his face, the flushed look and he got the hint, slipping the disc into his back as the man folded sat forward. “Let me start from the beginning, so you can understand better.” From the pocket that he had pulled out the disc from, he pulled out a set of papers. “My name is Viktor and you are my grandson.” Taking the papers that were handed to him, his eyes scanned the papers as silence took over. He never knew that floors up, to the room he had left, Yonekuni was waking up.

Body feeling wonderful, almost as wonderful as the day before when he sunk into the heat Shirou called a body. The temperature of the room was just right as he awoke from a dream that he had about the male beside him. Eyes still closed, reaching over to the side of the bed, in the mood to pull the male into the curve of his body. To soak up the heat and the scent that had him addicted. It was only when he felt the empty side of the bed, cool to the touch did his eyes open. A soft light from the lamp by the window was the only light he had as he gazed around the room, trying to wipe away the sleep from his eyes. “My, my, Yonekuni. That’s pretty impressive of you.” The familiar vice, his head turning to see the person who spoke, sitting in the plush chair by the window. Following her gaze, he scrambled to cover up his lap. To hide his erection that seemed to beg for relief.

“Where’s Fujiwara?” Never one for formalities, he asked bluntly as he tried to sense the heavyweight. Becoming unnerved when he couldn’t sense the wolf in the room. “Mom?” He watched her smile grow into one that belied her true intentions. “You did very well, Yonekuni. Almost too well, but we’ll worry about that later.” Watching her getting up from the chair to face the window, seeing her reflection in the glass. “As for your question, the one you told that things would remain the same between you too, well, his grandfather already came by to collect him.” Covering his lap even more as his mother turned around and approached the bed, his eyes narrowing. “How do you know I said that to him?”

Her smile turned to a smirk as she held up a disc, handing it to him, along with a bag that she had picked up. “Do you actually think that you’d be placed in here alone? With no way to make sure? We had to make sure that you did what was expected of you.” Blue eyes widened as he let his soul flare at her. “You’ve been watching us?” Up from the bed, satisfaction filled him when he caught the flinch and the one step back she made. “Calm yourself, Yonekuni” Examining the disc before grabbing the bag from his mother’s hands, heading to the bathroom.

It was only hours ago that he saw pain hidden in the male’s gray eyes, wondering if he could continue on his path of debauchery while knowing that Shirou was waiting for him on the side. Waiting with feelings that he knew to be true. Quietly, he finished getting dressed, staring at himself in the mirror, shaking his head and knowing he could talk to the male in class. Joining his mother in the room before following her out, once the door was closed, the blond would walked briskly, he had no trouble keeping up with her. Easily hearing her mutter of how he smelt of both monkey and dog at the same time. “You’ll have plenty of time to get closer to fujiwara,” a wave of her small hand before she pulled out her cellphone, knowing that she had dismissed him. Keeping himself from doing anything to her, he went over the past two weeks in his head, following her automatically out of the hotel. Never knowing that if he had just paused and looked to the side, he could have caught a glance of his missing lover sitting at a table, quietly talking. Instead, he climbed into the car that had pulled up to the curb, taking a seat and closing the door and looking out the window.

“You’ve done wonderful, Yonekuni.” Never bothering to pull his attention from the widow as he watched the city go by in just a blur. “By knocking you out like that and removing the spell on the boy, you’ve opened a big door for me.” Catching the greed in her voice, his eyes narrowed as he turned away from the window and faced his mother. “Wait, you did this all for yourself? You don’t even give a damn about others feelings, messing up their lives like this.” Dark eyes narrowed, both turning their heads in disagreement.

The ride home was in silence, slamming the car door closed and headed up the stairs while the car took off, car tires squealing in the night. Taking one step at a time as he headed to the apartment, the lights on in the window told him that his brother was at least, home. Grabbing his keys from the back and unlocking the door, letting himself in, barely seeing the two figures on the couch jump apart while he passed by, barely hearing what they had to say. Down the hallway, ignoring the words of concern as his younger brother and Noririn tried to follow, locking his bedroom door once he stepped foot inside. Grabbing the disc that his mother had given him back at the hotel, he booted up his computer while tossing the bag into the corner of the room. Inserting the disc once the computer had finished booting, plugging in a set of headphones that he slipped on once a video popped up. The picture clear, easily seeing the bed that he and Shirou had shared. Could see their sleeping forms and watched himself scoot closer to Shirou.

Smiling softly to himself, remembering the heat that comforted him, that warmed and turned him on. Movements under the blankets, he could only guess what he was doing, dreaming most likely, curling himself around the male’s back. Soon the picture changed to that of the bathroom. Shirou’s back pressed against the wall and through the noise of water falling from the shower head, he heard the sound of his name while movements of his hands down below. Just at the edge, he caught where Shirou was touching himself. Swallowing heavily, hearing the panting. Wishing that the camera could pick up more of what else the male had said. The clenched look on the Shirou’s face, watching lips move as Shirou came and he wished he could have seen more of a face like that. Fast forwarding the movie, stopping to hear the confession Shirou had given him. He could hear the contempt in his voice as he mocked the male, easily hearing the pain and hurt in the heavyweight’s voice when he accused him of wanting what his family could offer.

Stopping the video at that, he shut the computer down before laying on his bed. Trying to get over the fact that his words had hurt Shirou, upset with himself for causing the pain. Struggling to understand the feelings that swirled in his mind and chest, pooling in his gut. Shirou had admitted that he loved him for so long, how was he supposed to answer to that? He never thought himself in love, he didn’t count the first love he had with the person who saved him for so long. Sure, the newly unveiled madararui turned him on to the point that he would fuck him in just a blink of an eye if Shirou gave him a chance, which he knew the male would. But he wasn’t sure if he even liked the male, wasn’t sure of the raging inside him. He still wouldn’t know the following day, showing up at school late like he usually did.

Just as the teacher started to take attendance, glancing at the empty desk to his right when the door slid open with a bang. His eyes widened, unable to form words, though the teach had no problem. ”Nice of you to join up, Fujiwara-kun,” catching the flinch Shirou made at the scathing tone in the teacher’s voice. ”Now that you decided to grace us with your presence, you and your friend take your seats while I finish taking roll call.” Just behind Shirou, he could see the form of the foreign student turn body guard taking a seat behind Shirou, eyes that seemed to undress the canine slid away to glare at him, dismissing him with a look before turning attention back to the front. Though Shirou’s soul wasn’t showing, he caught something leaking out, recognizing as a call to his soul. A look around, glancing at the rest of his classmates and finding that he was the only affected by it, even the one who sat behind Shirou wasn’t affected, only him.

During each break between their classes, he would spend it in silence, watching as the male to his right flipped through a small stack of papers that he pulled out of his bag. It wouldn’t be until lunch, for the first time joining the male voluntarily, ignoring the quiet whispers around them. He tried not to breath too deeply, to keep his heart calm, to keep from racing out of control. The sound of his name being called, looking towards Shirou before looking around, making sure that no one else would listen. ”Now that you can hold it back,” he didn’t have to explain what “it” was, Shirou nodded, waiting for him to continue. ”You need to stop releasing your pheromones-” his words trailed off into a low groan as another wave hit him. A low sound that only seemed to reach Shirou’s ears. His and the one behind him, going by the nasty glare shot towards him. The urge to gloat rose up in him, he could easily tell that the smaller male desired Shirou as well.

“Pheromones?” Turning his attention from his would be rival to Shirou, fingertips reaching out to the pale neck, feeling the shiver that ran through the canine’s body. ”Your scent is coming from here,” touching one side of the neck to the other “and here. It’s turning me on.” His words died down to a whisper, so that his words could only be heard by Shirou. ”But how-”

“Try not to think about me and the night we shared.” He couldn’t hear the arrogance in his voice, but he could only imagine if Shirou’s ears were out, they’d be laying flat on his head in disappointment and discouragement. And, as if it never happened, the tantalizing scent that he had become addicted to stopped suddenly, allowing him to give a sigh of relief, eating and asked Shirou where he went to the night before. A minute ticked by, never looking up and never knowing that the heavyweight was trying to compose himself. He didn’t see frustration in gray eyes nor the hurt that seemed to be permanently residing in said eyes. As Shirou explained what he had been told, he waited for the canine to look him in the eyes. To look up and catch his gaze, to reassure him for reasons he didn’t know. But to his dismay, nothing of the sort happened. The male looked down, to the left or the right but never straight at him.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the start of another class, his frustration was rising rapidly. Not only had the dark haired male avoided looking him in the eyes, he also seemed to be skirting his touch, as if his mere touch burned him. Slowly, as their classes finished, watching as Shirou seemed to linger, waiting for him in the doorway, anticipation filled him. Fighting with himself, with the urge to just grab the male by the hand and drag Shirou out of class, out of school. Straight to his home and just the male down to the bed, to do what he wanted. But he didn’t. All he did was wave goodbye as he passed the quiet male, in his own way, punishing Shirou for avoiding him. It never occurred to him that he was the reason that Shirou had avoided him. Never thought that his words were the reason that the male wouldn’t look at him or touch him.

By passing the girls he knew, ignoring their offers and pleas as they fell on deaf ears while he walked home, locking himself in his bedroom. Turning on his computer and slipping the headphones back on, just like he did the night before. Quietly listening to the video where he had let off, not bothering to watch, only listening as he closed his eyes at the harsh words he had said. Yet, out of all the treatment he put the canine through, he could easily remember the gentle way Shirou had touched him. Hands sliding down as he lost himself in the memory and sounds of the pleasure the night they shared.

It became a routine for him, to almost ignore the wolf, watching him start to drift away day by day. Longing to pull Shirou close, not wanting to let him go, his pride wouldn’t allow him to admit this to the male or really to himself. Only deep down he knew and he wouldn’t know until it was too late. It wasn’t until he went looking for the missing male, who had left to pick something up for lunch and never returned that he found the missing heavyweight. Pinned to the wall while the smaller male seemed to be rubbing against him, speaking in his native tongue while inhaling, nosing against Shirou’s neck. Completely ignoring the fact that he stood right behind him, anger rising rapidly inside. Just the thought of the offending male tasting and touching the heavyweight seemed to set him off, finding himself pushing through the small crowd that gathered. Not bothering to care about those he pushed away, his hand curling on the back of the male’s neck, pulling him off and away, tossing him back as he blocked the foreigner from glancing at Shirou.

“Keep your filthy hands off him, he doesn’t belong to you.” A low warning sound from his chest, unaware that he was making the rumbling sound. As if he lost control of himself and gave into what he was. Slitted eyes narrowed, watching as the male struggled to get up. Vaguely feeling a hand on his arm to stop him, he approached the downed male. ”Just because you’ve laid with him doesn’t mean he’s yours.” Through a thick accent and the struggling of words, he understood. A shot of words, spoken rapidly in his native tongue as he managed to pull himself up and away, limping to favor his sore hip from landing wrong. As he watched the sore loser, he missed Shirou dropping his hand, bending down to grab his dropped item before trying to pass him.

And he would have, if he hadn’t snagged Shirou’s arm as he passed, stopping the male in his tracks. ”Why were you allowing him to paw and hump you? Rubbing his scent all over you?” His own tone harsh as he demanded an answer, forgetting the small crowd that had gathered. But when he heard the hushed whispers, the giggles and pointing, his head jerked up, scattering them with just a look. Hearing Shirou’s answer didn’t help him. ”He was letting me know about some important matters about the family and then, trailed off. He stopped and became flushed, before he whispered something about a smell.”

His hand dropped away as he thought about what the the heavyweight had just said. ”Wait a minute, you can understand him?” The slight incline of the male’s head, continuing back to the classroom. ”Yes, he’s been instructing me on his language while I did the same for him.” Words didn’t sit straight with him, something was off. Following Shirou into the classroom and to his seat, sitting down and turning to Shirou. ”When did you have time to do this?” The guilty look seemed to say it all, telling him that he wouldn’t like what the canine had to say. Leaning forward, grabbing and tightening his grip on a wrist, pulling him forward a little. He didn’t like the feeling in his gut, the blood pounding in his ears and the anxious feeling that wouldn’t leave him as he listened. ”It shouldn’t matter to you, should it? Anyway, he’s been staying with my family since he transferred here. He’s had plenty of time to teach me.”

Watching him chew and swallow, thinking. ”What do you mean “It shouldn’t matter to me?” Of course it should matter to me!” The flush at his question, the way the male shifted in his seat as he expected to be flooded with the wolf’s pheromones that he told the male to control. He was surprised when none came, not even a hint of the breathtaking secret that Shirou kept to himself. He wanted a peek at what he saw in the hotel room and on the video, knowing that it wouldn’t do him any good to just continue to watch the video. Having become addicted to hearing Shirou’s cries in his ears as he replayed the scene over and over again, memorizing the sound of each and every gasp. He wouldn’t admit this to Shirou, of course he wouldn’t. But he needed to take the first step.

“It should matter to me,” he repeated to himself while trying to suppress the flare of jealousy that wouldn’t die down when the dark haired male told him about his living arrangements. ”Anyway, winter break is coming up,” turning to face Shirou, watching the hand pause then lay the food back down on his desk. ”You want to spend the holidays with me?” Despite the face of not knowing what he felt for the male, he didn’t want to let Shirou go. Didn’t want to give anyone a chance to nose in on his territory. Anger still lurking inside, flaring up when he imagined the foreigner touching Shirou, easily setting him off again. Minutes seemed to tick by, one by one as he waited for his answer, confidant that the one to his right would give him the answer he had been wanting. Of course, he hadn’t thought out his invitation. Didn’t know what they’d do or where they’d go, but he wanted to spend time, get to know Shirou a little more and build up from there.

Upon hearing Shirou’s words though, he felt his confidence crumble, shocking him to the point that he struggled to come up with an answer. ”That would be wonderful, Madarame, if only you asked me last week. I’ve already been invited to visit overseas.”


	3. Chapter 3

Words that he wanted to say froze in his throat as he struggled to understand what Shirou had just said, trying to comprehend the rejection that he had just gotten. He had never thought that Shirou would reject him, confident in the male’s feelings for him, never thinking that his offer to spend the holidays together would get turned down. ”Oh, o-kay then.” Cursing for showing some kind of weakness, he knew that such emotion was beneath him. Never on the receiving end of rejection, he wasn’t sure how to act around Shirou, didn’t understand the feeling of his chest tightening nor the urge to lash out. The silence thickened between them, only being broken by the sound of Shirou speaking up.

“Even though I can’t spend the holidays with you here,” he looked up, the way the male licked his lips nervously and seemingly to fidget in his seat, as if trying to hold back some sort of emotion. ”I was told that I could bring my partner with me,” his heart raced just a little faster at those words, the feeling that he was quickly becoming familiar with as he waited. ”I thought you would like to come with me, um, since I told you my feelings.” Words trailed off, the offer hanging in the air as he thought over, barely hearing the inner voice in his head urging him to take the offer. Telling him to say yes, that he would love to come, but he was still smarting from from the rejection Shirou gave him. Gathering what was left of his lunch as he pushed back his chair. Standing up to his full hight and looking down at the boy in the chair, he gave him his answer.

“No,” looking down at the male, the urge to inflict emotional pain prevented him from stopping his tongue. ”No, since I’m not your partner. Never have been and never will-” he bit down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from screwing things up even further. Never bothering to see what his words did to Shirou, he walked away. Turning his back on the male and his offer.

With his back turned, he didn’t see Shirou look down at his desk. Didn’t see the extra airline ticket that had his name on it being slipped back where he pulled it from. Struggling not to give into his emotions, breathing deeply to calm down his broken heart and not show the world the pain he felt. His grandfather had explained everything to him, how his soul had chosen a partner so long ago and the one he wanted didn’t want him. He thought that Yonekuni would consider him a potential partner or at least, think about it. The urge to get up and run was overwhelming him, but the hand on his shoulder and the concerned look on his friend’s face stopped him from doing so. Doing what he was best at, he sucked up the pain he felt, as if his world wasn’t collapsing around him. The murmured words that Danil, the one who sat behind him and stayed with him at his house, attempts to reassure him.

He didn’t look up when Yonekuni returned to his seat. He didn’t have to look over to see that the blond was doing his best to ignore him. The twinge in his chest, one that he was used to seemed to become stronger and he found himself struggling to breath, unaware that he had caught everyone’s attention. Each breath he took, tried to take in more air only to fail while his heart raced and pounded out of control. Never hearing the sound of a chair being pushed back and toppling over, nor the jerk of a blond head and his name. All he knew was the touch of Danil on his shoulder, guiding him out of the classroom. He didn’t know that his friends had decided to follow him out of the class and into the hallway. With his eyes wide, staring down at the floor without actually seeing it, it took the sound of Danil talking to him softly. Russian words that he knew the boy was trying to calm him with before he was escorted out of the school, never bothering with the school nurse, it wouldn’t do if she were to find out his secret.

Body trembling, he didn’t register the sound of slight panicking in Danil’s voice as one hand guided him down the stairs while the other held up a cellphone. By the time that they reached the school’s gate, a luxury car pulled up and Viktor rushed out. With words rushed between the two and him struggling to breath, he followed the older male as stepped into the car. An order barked out to the driver, the calming had on his forehead while words he didn’t recognize, murmured in a hushed voice before a gentle calm washed over him. His eyes slowly closing, he let the darkness take over him.

There he stood, watching as the car drove off with his friend. He had an idea of what happened. Though he wasn’t proficient in Japanese, he could understand the hurt in Shirou’s voice. The pain that his friend tried to hide in his eyes. Turning around on his heel, he headed back into the building. Up the stairs with only one goal in his mind. Once he reached the classroom door, sliding it open and startling the teacher along with the students, he marched over to his seat and sat down. The look on his face chased away those who were curious as to what had happened just minutes ago and it would be torture to be in class, away from his friend. Away from the one he was supposed to be close to. School would pass slow, struggling to understand while the teacher spoke as his knowledge of Japanese was still basic.

Somehow, the way the blond ignored him ticked at him. The one that Shirou had chosen had showed a lack of concern for the male, had pushed away Shirou. Had rejected the male’s soul. Once the school bell rung, signaling the end of the day and while the rest of the class left, he packed up his bag and about to leave when the cold voice stopped him.

“What happened to him?”

With his bag around his shoulder, he watched the smaller male freeze in his steps before turning to him. Watching the smaller one bristle, he gave no reaction at the glare leveled at him and even gloated at the male’s lack of control of his soul. But all his gloating, his feeling of being better than the smaller one fell away with the words that the male spoke in his heavy accented words. The air around them chilled as he confronted the one who had become a little too close to Shirou for his liking.

“You rejected Shirou and, in turn, rejected who he is. Most wolves mate for life and those that do chose to do so are almost connected with their partner. You rejected Shirou as a partner, even when his soul chosen you as a life partner. You rejected his soul, so the blow was devastating.” Hands clenched at his sides, wanting nothing more to wipe away that knowing smirk from his lips. Watching as boy turned to leave, stopping him once again with a question.

“You said most wolves mate for life, so Shirou should be waiting for me, right?”

The laugh was unsettling to say the least, the way the corners of the male’s lips curled into a smile that threatened to spread across his face. ”If you want to believe that, that’s all right. But I wouldn’t be so sure, there are those who would be interested in Shirou. Who would perhaps be a better partner than you.” With that, the younger foreign male walked away, leaving him alone in the classroom. Words that had been spoken, he wished he could take them back. Regret washing over him, he grabbed his bag along with his jacket before heading home to drop off his bag before heading to his shift at the restaurant.

Wrapped heavily in his jacket, coming home after being told to leave by his boss, who didn’t want to deal with him breaking more dishes and being rude to his fellow coworkers. With his hands shoved deep into his pockets, he lost himself in his thoughts. Earlier that day, sucking up his nervousness and asked the one who had been plaguing his thoughts. The sting of being shot down was gone now that he thought about it, having chastised himself for being so quick to reject Shirou’s offer. He didn’t stop to hear the details of the trip and instead, he wanted to hurt the male in a way that Shirou had hurt him. ’Maybe there would be a chance to talk to him tomorrow,’ he thought to himself as he headed up the stairs. Finding the door unlocked before quietly entering the apartment.

Shouldering off his jacket and hanging it up, walking further into the room and seeing his younger brother curled up behind Noririn on the couch. The way the larger nekomata held the smaller one, gentle caressing. Hand against the lightweight, as if he was protecting him from everything that was wrong with the world and while Kunimasa held the smaller one, Noririn looked on top of the world. He didn’t speak a word when Kunimasa looked up, the faint narrowing of eyes. A warning he needed to heed as he headed to his room, giving the two a large berth before heading towards his room. Door closed behind him and locked, like every time he came home while he sat down at his computer, waiting impatiently as the machine booted up.

Playing the video again, having lost count of how many times he watched the clip as he was unable to tear his gaze away. Biting his lower lip as Shirou in the video gently touched him, tenderly. Caring for him. Wanting more of the tenderness of the male’s touch, to hear words whispered in his ears as he cared for him the way he had watched his brother with the small cat. Wanted more of the heat, to feel arms wrap around him and pull him down, to refuse to let go and be by his side for as long as they could go. ’Envious of the two,’ a voice whispered in the back of his mind. ’You could have had that, but you turned him down.’ The voice became malicious, almost vicious as it continued. Spiteful. ’He was ready to become yours and you would rather hurt him than say yes,’ a hiss as the voice died down. He knew the voice was right, should have listened to his instincts instead of lashing out at Shirou. Trying to bury his guilt by turning up the volume, watching the way Shirou moved above him, finding his hand had a mind of it’s own.

A lack of sleep that night left him grumpy and agitated, irritated after having woken up from an erotic dream of the male, his boxers soiled with his cooling cum. Under the flow of scalding hot water, he knew what he had to do, to get what he wanted. Having to swallow his pride and ask the male if the offer was still available and if it was, go with him. At the moment, he didn’t care where overseas Shirou was going, only to be close enough to feel the heat, easy access to the male. While he dried off, the prospect of seeing Shirou seemed to improve his move, just a little, as he slipped one layer on a time, finishing it off with a heavy jacket. Ignoring the scene Kunimasa and Norio were going through in the kitchen, out the door in hopes of meeting the heavyweight at the gates of the school.

The school entrance deserted of the one he was looking for and their classroom stood empty and though he was impatient, he forced himself to take his seat and wait. Slowly, other students started to trickle in. One by one and yet, no sign of the one he was waiting for. The last one to arrive, slamming the door open to reveal the teacher, his hopes dwindled and his mood rapidly deteriorated. Time would pass slowly as each class finished, only to start anew with another and before he knew it, lunch had started. Heading towards Kunimasa’s class, hoping that his brother knew where Shirou lived, to get the address and answers that he wanted.

A trip to the class and back, wasted time as he cursed his brother for deciding to go after Noririn. Pulling out his cellphone, wishing that he had gotten the one number that he needed instead of all the other numbers of the girls that he knew. Going through the numbers he kept on his phone, debating and contemplating on what he was going to do as lunch came to an end. As the day slowed down to a crawl, as if life was laughing at his misery. He never noticed that the desk behind Shirou’s stood empty as well, only pushing all thoughts of the male to the back of his mind while class continued. Never bothering to elaborate his reasons for being in a bad mood to the girls that surrounded him, he gave a silent sigh of relief when the last bell of the day rang, finally catching up with his brother.

The call of his name while footsteps approached him in the bustling airport and knew from the tone of voice that the older male was worried about him. ”Are you sure that you want to do this? You’re leaving nearly a week earlier than planned.” He had been asking himself the same thing but every time he did, he came up with the same answer. ”I-I’m sure. I asked him but I got turned down.” He didn’t bother mentioning what happened the day before, being rushed into the car and the peaceful silence in his head while his grandfather calmed his inner soul. Biting his bottom lip, staring down at his clenched hands. ”Besides, he already told me that he never was and never will be my partner.” A shaky smile that hid the depths of the pain he was feeling. It had taken him several hours to come to after being led to the car, the soothing sound and the feel of a warm hand on his forehead. Having woken up to see his mother’s worried face staring down at him.

He saw the worry in her eyes, the worry for him and the pain of seeing her son so depressed. He didn’t want to see that type worry in her eyes again and when she asked if he was alright, he lied to her for the first time. Telling her that he was okay, not wanting her to worry about him. The sound of the boarding announcement pulled him from his thoughts and while he made his way to his seat, he hoped that this trip would help him get over his broken heart. Taking his seat in first class, glancing out the window and past his reflection, he thought back to the night before, when his grandfather brought up the subject of moving the trip up. Hoping for some time away from the snubs and scathing remarks that he knew Yonekuni would give him, he had jumped at it.

The sudden, calming touch to his hand, turning and giving Danil a weak smile before turning away, back to the window. Wondering what Yonekuni would do when he found out that he was gone before biting back a bitter laugh. He knew full well that the blond wouldn’t care, not after what happened the day before and the past couple of weeks, not matter how much he wished for it. Settling in for the flight, wishing so much that his dreams would come true, he closed his eyes.

Address in hand, he nodded to his brother as he headed after the lightweight before leaving. Jacket on snugly and bag slung over his shoulder, he headed out, bypassing going home and headed to the train station. Waiting as patiently as he could, giving a sigh of relief with the train pulled up and allowed him to enter, to get away from the cold. Taking a seat and looking out the window as he thought about he wanted to say to the one he rejected. He knew that a dog’s nature was to forgive almost everything and though Shirou was from the dog family, he had no clue to the nature of wolves. Hoping that this chance would give him what he wanted to know, what he needed to find out. It wasn’t long before the train started to slow then coming to a stop, allowing him to disembark as soon as the doors slid open.

His footsteps strong and determined, taking him him down several streets to the second to the last house on the street he was on before he paused as he stood in front of the welcoming building. Familiarity tickled the back of his mind, quietly telling him that he had been there before. Opening the gate and walking through, up the few steps to the door and swallowed hard as he forced his hand up, ringing the doorbell. Unable to stop the hammering of his heart, stepping back when the door opened to reveal an older woman. Smaller in stature, her eyes seemed tinged red as if she had been crying while a puzzled look crossed her face. Silence reigned, before the older woman spoke.

“There’s something familiar about you,” a low confession before she shook her head and apologized. ”I’m sorry, its just I know I’ve seen you before but I can’t place where.” He watched as she pulled out a tissue to dab at the corners of her eyes. ”Anyway, what can I do for you?” He couldn’t help feeling a little uncomfortable, he never was really good deal with monkeys, let along a monkey woman. In fact, if he was given a chance, he would have preferred not to deal with them at all, but since he didn’t have much of a chance right now.

“Is Shirou here? I, uh, need to talk to him.” The minute those words left his lips, he wished he could take them back. The startled gasp and the pain hidden in her eyes. Wanting to look away but couldn’t. Couldn’t give her the privacy of allowing her to cry by herself. Not with tears as his weakness.

Pain evident in her voice as she started to speak, softly but more strongly as she continued, giving him an answer he didn’t like. ”Shirou’s not here, he left this morning. He’ll be back by New Years, that is, if he decides that he likes it over there.” He was about to turn away when she said new years, he froze. ”What do you mean “If he likes it there?” What are you talking about?” Watching her eyes widen before she looked away. ”So you know too.” She stated rather than asked before stepping back into the house. ”You might as well come in.”

Stepping past the small woman and into the house, all the while breathing in the foreign scents, of both monkey and madararui, though Shirou’s natural scent was the faintest to say the least. Barely there, but when the scent of another madararui, several in fact, scents that didn’t belong to the canine at all, the wave of possessiveness washed over him, pulling himself up straighter. Standing up to his full height, as if the owners of the scents were in the next room, waiting for him. The sound of a throat being cleared pulled him from his determination of trying to find, to figure out who the scents belong to.

“If you already know about Shirou’s past, than you must know about him being adopted.” A nod, he did know and yet, he wanted to find out from Shirou’s adopted mother. Wanted to know more than what Shirou himself knew.

“We-well, I knew Mischa, Shirou’s mother for a long time now, she was a transfer student at the school I went to. Or rather, in my class. Really nice, friendly. Well, she and her husband, Soujirou, were sick. Though they never told me and my husband what was fully wrong, we never brought it up, seeing as the small family was happy. As they got worse, we took on the role of raising Shirou while Mischa and Soujirou were in and out of the hospital.” She paused, fighting back the tears while she thought of her long gone friend before continuing. ”We didn’t mind, we loved Shirou as if he was our own son and we were happy to adopt him. But to find out Mischa’s family coming here, looking for their or rather, his grandson. She told me before she died that she wasn’t really on speaking terms with her family, so when he showed up, I was more than surprised.”

He waited patiently as she dapped away the tears from her eyes with the tissue before continuing. ”Now they’re, he, is hinting that it may be best if Shirou would move back home, to be with “family.” He wanted to know Shirou’s answer and it must have been written on his face when she continued. ”Of course Shirou said no, but decided to go with them during winter break, rather early too,” a pause as if she was remembering something. ”He did say something about inviting someone, but when I asked him who last night, he just gave me the saddest smile’s I’ve ever seen and changed the subject.”

He wanted to ask, to get more information out of the woman, but let the words die on his tongue when she pushed herself to her feet. Walking away from him and showing him to the door and knew he couldn’t ask her. ”Thank you for telling me,” scratching the back of his neck before stepping back onto the steps that lead up to the house. A look over his shoulder and he could see the sudden realization in her eyes, seeing her placing him in her memories. ”Make sure you make him happy. I don’t want to see my son that down again.” The door closed, leaving him shocked before he shook his head, wondering where she saw him before. Wrapping his jacket tightly around himself, heading to the train station. Approaching, up the stairs before cursing his luck as he reached the platform as the train pulled away. Having nearly twenty minutes until the next train arrived, heading to the small cart that sold hot drinks with the hopes of warming up inside.

Ordering and paying for the cup of hot coffee, gently sipping the scalding hot liquid while trying to figure out what he wanted to do. How was he going to hold on for over two weeks until Shirou got back? Apprehension, something he wasn’t used to filled him. Uncomfortable with the feelings of want and need, uncertain of what he wanted from Shirou and what they had between them. Lost in thought, thinking of a chance to be happy and be close to a person who loved him for himself and not who or what he was. The sound of the announcing arrival pulled him from his thoughts.

The feel of the plane landing, jostling and rumbling as they slowed down, taxing away from the runway. Glancing at Danil to his left, then past him to his grandfather, he wondered if he had made a mistake in coming with them. Nervousness built up inside him, an uncomfortable feeling that he was so used to while it joined the ache in his chest. Wishing and hoping with all that he had never worked for him, knowing that he would never get what he wanted. Following the two as they disembarked from the aircraft, a small group of three stood waiting for them as they claimed their luggage, noticing that the group would shoot him curious looks before speaking quickly in hushed voices. Being lead towards a car that had just pulled up and inside, the tense atmosphere seemed to build as the curious looks became disapproving looks. Words spoken harshly now, no longer hushed, giving him a chance to understand what they were talking about, despite not being fluent on their native language.

And they continued to talk, voices becoming harsher and their words sharper. Disapproving looks turning into disgusted glares, hearing the sniffs, as if they were trying to catch his scent before muttering of monkey. And their words continued, laughing once in a while, never knowing that he could understand what was being said, continuing until the sound of a voice harsh, full of authority had shut them up. Leaving them stunned with shock before mumbled apologies left their lips.

“Don’t worry,” Danil said, brushing aside dark bangs as he leaned in. ”They’re most likely shocked that you’ve been living with a monkey family all this time. They’re, uh-” a nervous look around the car before whispering into Shirou’s ear. ”They don’t care much for monkeys nor anyone who really associates with them.” His hands clenched in his lap, biting down on his lower lip, almost to the point of chewing on it before nodding. Movement out of the corner of his eye, seeing the smaller male lean closer to him, lips close to his ear and heated breath washing over his skin. ”Be careful of Viktor’s friends, some of them aren’t known to be “friendly”.” A little confused of what Danil was warning him about, but he nodded. Though he was speaking Japanese, his Russian accent thicker, making it a little difficult to understand what was being said.

When his friend pulled back, seeing the emotion in those bright green eyes, remembering what the boy had told Yonekuni in the hallway just yesterday. He knew that the one beside him wanted him, could easily hear how the voice would go thick with want and desire. Waking up in the middle of the night to find the male perched above him, ears out and twitching, along with the curved tail, whispering words so softly that he couldn’t make them out. A hand trailing down his cheek to his chest, underneath the shirt he wore to tease at his skin. He remembered calling Danil’s name, trying to wake the boy. To gain his attention but to no avail, the boy only gave him a smile while eyes slid close.

He flushed while he thought about it, never telling Yonekuni about what had happened. He didn’t feel the attraction to the boy, not the way he felt for Yonekuni, only caring for Danil as a friend. But still, it was nice to see some interest from someone. To be paid attention to. The shaking of his shoulder, the voice in his ear that whispered and the low groan that belonged to the boy. All sounds inside the car died down while everyone in the group seemed to have a light flush to their cheeks, his gaze lifting up when he felt the weight of their stares on him.

It took him a minute to realize what he had done, the same thing he had done with Yonekuni. Mumbling an apology, his gaze drawn back to his lap as he flushed with embarrassment. Silently berating himself for failing a simple task of holding back his pheromones and knew that none of this would have happened if he had just rejected the offer to go with his grandfather. Hushed words were spoken, his chest tightened as a bark of laughter, ringing in his ears. The rest of the car ride was made in silence, broken only by the the group of three who continued to talk quietly among themselves. Turning his gaze from his lap to the window, watching as the bustling city was left behind, he wondered if what Danil had told him was true.

He soon found out what Danil had told him was true, the feeling almost as bad as the way Yonekuni used to treat him. Stepping away from the car once the door opened, he swallowed and stepped forward. Into the grand house, the music that had been playing softly in the background was turned off while voices died down before he was approached. The few that approached him, he learned, were those who were not related to him and, going by the way they acted around Danil, must be the smaller male’s family. His own, though, his gaze turning to the small group that seemed to be arguing with his grandfather. Easily feeling the distrust, the loathing that seemed to roll off them when they turned and approached him, with forced smiles on their faces. It was obvious that he wasn’t welcome like his grandfather thought.

Movement out of the corner of his eyes caught his attention, pulling him from the unpleasant group to the lone man who slowly approached him, watching him move between those who stood around and gossiped. A flutter in his chest at the smile that was sent towards him, though he couldn’t tell if the flutter was his heart or a warning his instincts was trying to tell him. The stranger stopped in front of him, pushing down the urge to step back and flinch when he caught the cold look in amber colored eyes. ”I’ve heard Viktor-er, your grandfather, talk about you. But I must admit, his words don’t do you justice.”

The fluttering in his chest increased as he pulled his hand away, unable to deny the urge to step back any longer and when he did, the way eyes narrowed, being eyed by a predator. ”I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Mikkel and I’ve been interested in you since your grandfather told me about you.” A hand coming up, cupping his shoulder to lead him. He couldn’t’ suppress the shudder that ran through him from the touch.

For the past couple of days, he couldn’t get rid of the feeling of dread. Always dodging his thoughts, leaving him irritable and snappish, feeling his soul call out. Restless and wanting, unable to rest. Managing to get Shirou’s phone number, from his brother no less, he debated with himself about calling, dialing the number and stopping himself before he pushed the call button. His mother, on the other hand, seemed almost giddy, if that was possible. Staying around the restaurant more often then late, though he could always find her on the phone and when she wasn’t on the phone, he could feel her calculating gaze on him. It wouldn’t be until later that evening, watching enviously as the couples seemed to be engrossed with each other. Acting as if it were valentine’s day and not Christmas.

He wasn’t jealous, he told himself. He was above such emotions. Still, easily seeing the emotion on the nekomata’s face, the way his younger brother seemed more livelier, willing to shed the past and embrace the future that lay before him. Yes, he wasn’t jealous. A touch to his arm, seeing one of the waitresses relieving him for his break. The hopeful smile on her face died when he just nodded and headed away. He needed to get away for a while, dodging between the kitchen staff to the back door, which lead to the crisp and cold air of the night. Grabbing his jacket, he slipped outside before reaching and digging into the pockets of his hakama pants, grabbing his phone. Frowning at the blinking light, along with the words that told him of one missed call and one voice mail. He hadn’t heard his phone go off, but as he looked at the number, recognizing it as Shirou’s, having programed it in last night. Unable to help the thrill of excitement running through him, he quickly dialed and listened to the message.

The excitement died down upon hearing the voice, recognizing it as the one who told him off before leaving school. Words laced with a thick accent were rushed and while he tried to understand, managing to understand Shirou’s name, along with another’s before snapping his phone close. Rushing into the restaurant, barely telling Karen that he was taking off for the night, he ignored her yells of him to get back there while he headed to his bedroom. Closing and locking the door, he listened to the message, repeatedly before he was able to fully understand what the message.

“I may not like you, but you’re a better choice for Shirou than the devil that has been dancing around him since he got here. He’s one of the worst type of madararui and he’s attempting to draw Shirou to him, to convince him to bond with him. He’s only after Shirou because of what he is and he’s going to hurt him. If you don’t move quickly enough, all that you’ll be able to say to him is goodbye.”

The message was quick and to the point, alerting him of what was happening. He didn’t like the boy who had hung around Shirou in school but he doubt the boy would lie about something like this. Someone was making a move on Shirou and the wolf was letting him. Anger, jealousy and possessiveness slowly boiled, raging inside him while his instincts screamed at him to move, wanting to be released. How could the heavyweight do this? Do this to him when Shirou was his and his alone. His thoughts paused, repeating what he had just thought, it was only now that he considered Shirou as his. the uncomfortable feeling that had been raging inside him was because he considered the wolf his and he, belonging to the heavyweight. Though he was unsure of his feelings, he didn’t want to let this opportunity get away, not when there was a chance that Shirou would slip through his fingers.

Sounds of the doorknob jiggling then the hard knock on the door, his mother’s voice filtering through the door, almost demanding him to come out. Keeping his sigh silent, unlocking the door and opening it, the knowing smile that played at her lips. ”I take it you got a phone call as well.” She stated rather than asked while she leaned against the door frame. ”So, are you going to just stand there or are you going to fight to take back what’s yours?” The flash of two tickets in her hands and his eyes widened. ”You have an hour to get ready before we leave,” as she walked away, giving him a parting shot. ”Dress as warm as you can, you’re going to need it.”

Quickly closing the door, pushing off the uniform he wore, letting the clothing pile at his fee before stepping away. Dressing as warm as he could, packing a small bag then, with his jacket in his hand, he met his mother in the hallway. Passing Karen in the hallway, her expression told him how upset she was with him, but just nodded before she talked quietly to his mother. It wasn’t long before they were outside, waiting as a car pulled up to the curb and stepping inside to be taken to the airport all the while the silence between them strained before his mother spoke up.

“You may think whatever you want about me, but I will say this. I’m not the evil and greedy bitch you make me out to be. I do want to see you happy, I just have different ways to make that happen.” He could hear the underlining meaning behind her words and only smiled to himself. Rarely did Makio show amy type of feelings, paternal or otherwise to him or even the rest of his brothers. Once they were on their way, his thoughts turned to Shirou and the message that was left, wondering who the male that the message was talking about.

But the fact that someone was making a move on Shirou had spurned him to move. Quickly following his mother through the airport, holding back his impatience while he waited, giving a sigh of relief when they boarded. Despite what his mother had said, he knew she was up to something, going by the smirk that caused the corners of her lips to twitch. Turning his gaze away, he itched to bring the male home.

As soon as the door to his bedroom closed behind him, quickly clicking the lock, he gave a sigh of relief from those who were related to him. Bearing the brunt of several snide remarks from his cousin, then having to hear his uncle chime in, though Danil had come to his defense. Words spoken rapidly and harshly, he couldn’t help feeling the satisfaction of seeing the two pale before mumbled apologies reached him. Sitting back on his bed, wanting nothing more than to just lay back, roll over and forget that he had ever came when the sound of a hard knock against the door before the worried voice of the one who had been courting him. Getting to his feet, the steps from the bed to the door were few as he unlocked the door, only to step back when the person on the other side opened and forced his way inside. A charming smile, lips pulled back and the feeling in his chest, the same one that had been bothering him all this week, returned. Along with the feeling of uneasiness, wariness.

Still, he pushed such thoughts away and tried to focus on the man before, not on what Danil had been trying to tell him. ”You shouldn’t worry about them,” the smooth and silky voice that seemed to pale in comparison to Yonekuni’s rough and deep voice. ”They’re just jealous of you. Jealous of what you are. They’re afraid that you’ll take away what they think as rightfully theirs.” He took a step back when Mikkel stepped closer to him, as if forcing him to the bed. Cornering him, leaving him without room to escape. Hands on his shoulders, ready to push him down and onto the bed when th sound of his name and the door slamming open caught both of their attention. With hands dropping away from his shoulders and the body that was so close to his stepping away, Shirou managed to escape with a sigh of relief.

Catching a disgusted look on the auburn haired male’s face, a look of pure loathing and he found himself moving. Putting himself between Danil and Mikkel, directing the anger away from the smaller male to him.

“Get out of the way, Shirou.” A low growl, one that he wasn’t used to. So different from the silky voice that the male had used to get close to him. A voice that was filled with disgust, hate. Hands clenched at his sides, he waited for the younger male to obey, to step away and let him discipline the halfblooded middleweight he saw fit. But when the dark head shook, telling him that no, he wouldn’t move and held fast, blocking his view of the middleweight who dared to interrupt them. Breathing deeply, suppressing the anger that wanted out, he stepped back and forced a smile he didn’t feel as he apologized. Looking over Shirou’s shoulder, words hissed in his native tongue and with satisfaction, he watched the middle pale at his veiled threat. ”I’ll come back later, Shirou, when you’re alone.” Gritting his teeth at the look of distrust crossing the heavyweight’s features, knowing he had a lot of work ahead of himself if he wanted to rebuild the male’s trust.

As the door closed softly, the two sighs of relief filled the silence, stepping away from Danil before turning towards him. ”Are you okay?” His voice soft, receiving a nod and while the younger male wiped away the stray tears from his eyes. ”You need to be wary of him,” voice hesitant, speaking more strongly. ”I’ve been trying to tell you all week, he’s not who he pretends to be. He’s going to hurt you, even more so than-” Shirou knew who Danil was talking about. ”Yonekuni,” he finished the sentence, giving his friend a hesitant smile.

It wouldn’t be until dinner later that night did Danil’s warning seemed to make sense. Sitting to the side of his grandfather as dinner was brought to their table, tension seeming to radiate from the one to the left of him while the one across from him ate quietly, keeping his gaze down. While the rest of the family seemed to enjoy the strained silence, the clink of a fork on a glass, catching everyone’s attention. ”Thank you all very much for coming tonight.” Mikkel said as he stood, nodding in the direction of his relatives while holding up his wine glass. ”I know this may be sudden, having just met him a week ago. But I wanted to bring you all here to make an announcement.”

The knot in his stomach became tighter, causing his hands to tremble while lifting his glass to his lips pausing then setting the glass down. Pushing back his chair, he excused himself all the while ignoring the protest from his grandfather as he escaped out the door. Passing hallways, the warnings Danil had been giving him reared up, forcing him to move quickly. Through the backdoor and out into the dark, into the wind as it howled, spreading the snow that started to fall. Hearing the sound of his name being called, he broke into a run. Cursing himself for not heading straight to his room, the tight grasp on his arm and the pain of being slammed back into a tree, wincing as the bark dug into his shirt.

“Why did run away? Did that filthy halfblooded excuse of a dog warn you about me? You really need to pick your friends better, especially when you’re going to be mine.” He could see it now, the smile that he first thought was charming was now malicious and hate filled. ”You should ignore those below your station, it’ll look bad on you and your, well, worth.” Amber eyes lit up and the hate filled smile turned smirk as the when the grasp on his arm was released only to find the hand on his neck.

“If you hadn’t interrupted me earlier, it wouldn’t be like this. I wouldn’t be forcing you like this, so this is all your fault. I was going to do this the proper way, ask your grandfather for your hand and then, ask you to bond with me. But now, I’m not going to bother asking you, I’m done with that.” The pressure that had been increasing on his neck before disappearing, reappearing when he his hands were grabbed and slammed above his head while a knee slid between his legs, settling in.

“It’s my right to take what I want and what i want is you.” Unable to hold back the shudder of disgust when the feel of a tongue licking at his neck and knew that his disgust enraged his captor, going by the taste of blood in his mouth and his cheek stinging. Struggling to pull himself free against the hold on him when Mikkel lowered his head again, sniffing along his neck, inhaling and shuddering. He could feel the mouth move, words making their way up to his ears.

“Do you know why the rest of your family hates you? The loathing and whispering, pointing and sneering? They think that you stole me away from your cousin.” Wincing at the pain from a bite against his skin, struggling against the hand that held him in place. ”I was set to marry into your family, as disgusting as that sounds. Breeding with your half blooded cousin while you’re out there. One of the last full blooded wolf in Russia, the last line of an old dynasty.” Auburn hair shaken away, amber eyes narrowed at him. ”You don’t know, do you? Well, I’m sure you’d find out somehow. The blood that runs through your veins can be traced back for centuries, almost close enough to be royalty.” A grin, his eyes widened when he felt the free hand slip down his front, trying to wriggle past the waistband of his pants. ”So why settle for a cross breed wolf who isn’t a wolf at all, when you’re just waiting for me? Just for me.”

“Bond? Mate with me? But I don’t love you!”

A low chuckle against his skin while his free hand fumbled with his belt, struggling with the zipper. ”Love? This isn’t about love and it’ll never will be. It’s all about superiority. Passing on my genes and I’m going to fuck you. Fill you with a damned womb worm and fuck you until I’m sure that you’re carrying my child.” With a sudden burst of strength at the thought of being raped, managing to free a hand and slug Mikkel in the jaw. Slipping away when the older male cursed and made a grab for his jaw. Pushing himself, running to get away, he didn’t get far as he was tackled to the ground, groaning in pain when weight on his back settled while a hand forced his head down into the snow that was slowly starting to build.

“Thought you could get away from me, did you? Well, just for that, I’m going to fuck you right-” His words were cut off when a medium sized dog jumped at him, knocking the one on his back away. Now free, scrambling to get up, the hands on his arms helping him while the familiar scent and voice in his ears, the murmur of his name. The sounds of growling and a whines of pain became louder as the blond made sure he was fine before turning towards the two. Watching with wide eyes as Yonekuni pulled Danil away from Mikkel, setting him to the side before grabbing the bleeding male and dragging him to his feet.

“So, you’re the “devil” that Danil warned me about.”

“And you’re the one that Shirou can’t get over,” a low rumble as Mikkel jerked his head out of the grasp that Yonekuni had on his chin. ”I don’t see why you’re so popular with him, you’re just another half blood.”

He could only watch as the two male’s fought, two heavyweight’s against each other. It wasn’t long until both their movements slow, realizing that Yonekuni didn’t have any jacket on. Easily seeing the trembling in the large body, scrambling to this feet, hurrying over and dropping to his knees, pulling the cold blond into his arms. Arms wrapped around him, a cold nose against his neck and the familiar words that he was used to when Yonekuni came to him in the night. When the bruised and bloodied male staggered to his feet, narrowing his eyes and let his soul flare. ”I won’t let you touch him.” His normally calm voice seemed to seep with anger as he spoke, deep and reverting to his true nature before his soul took over. Lips curling back over fangs, forcing the beaten male to back off when he tried to approach.

Once Mikkel had stepped back enough to his liking, he pulled his soul back, unaware that they had an audience, Shirou pulled the shivering blond closer. Sharing what heat he could offer in the cold.

“And this is why your grandson has my son so enamored.” His head jerked up, narrowing before sighing with relief. He didn’t bother paying attention to them, keeping Mikkel in place until the male looked away in defeat.

“You’d rather have a mixed blood than a pure blood?”

Gently lifting the blond to his feet, a groan rumbling out followed by his name. ”I’d rather be with someone I love and even though Yonekuni doesn’t love me, I’ll be there for him.” A spat of disgust, eyes narrowing at him. ”You’ll regret this, you know. Especially when you’re-” His words stopped when his grandfather broke away from the group and headed towards him, he couldn’t help the feeling of gloating when he saw the male’s face pale at the calm look the older male wore.

“It seems we need to talk.”

Leaving the group behind, leading the blond through the snow and into the house. He could feel the bite and sting of the cold, the violent shivering from the blond told him that Yonekuni was suffering more than him. Into the warmth of the house, looking straight ahead, he didn’t see the blond lift his head up. Didn’t know blue eyes were watching him, only focused on getting Yonekuni to his room. To warm him up like he used to.

Through hazy eyes, taking each step one at a time, all he could focus was the heat of the one who helped him inside. Deep in the back of his mind, this scene so familiar in ways that he wanted to know. A glance up, seeing the worried look that Shirou wore, he could only think that he made the right decision. Vaguely remembering being stripped, blankets being pulled back and of being laid down. Feeling the bed dip, skin sliding against his as a weight settled above him, a weight that he missed on him as he felt lips trail down his neck and chest.

Heat he remembered from past times seemed to envelop him, a comfortable heat that he had been yearning for so long. Eyes slowly opening to the darkness of the room, the only light he was given was from the moon, coming through the window to give him just enough to see the figure against him. The feel of a nose against his chest while the body against him seemed to shift, tightening a hold around him. He could faintly remember the words that Shirou spoke earlier, the feel of his partner, his chosen partner supporting him in the cold. Sitting up, the arms that were wrapped around his chest fell away.

Reaching down, trailing his fingers down Shirou’s cheek to the pale neck. He wasn’t worried about being naked, he could remember what the heavyweight did to heat him up. He wasn’t sure of his feelings for Shirou, but that was enough to start a relationship that he had been wanting, been envious of. Catching the smallest of smiles on the canine’s face, feeling his heart skip a beat before he laid back down, pulling the blankets tighter around around them. Closing his eyes and join Shirou in sleep, the path to the future laid out before them and he wouldn’t be walking the path alone.


End file.
